Just by a foot
by Nuredhel
Summary: Thranduil and Candriel are at it again, there is a huge feast being held for some important guests and Candriel knows just how to make Things interesting, but the king has his own naughty ideas... Sequel to a Cure for boredom and The Challenge.


(Authors note: Sometimes insomnia can be a good thing, i was unable to sleep last night and this fell into my head… Do enjoy !)

Only by a foot….

The official dinners of this meeting were dreadful, boring and seemingly endless and the only good thing about them was the food. He could not complain about the food, it was excellent but the chefs had tried to impress the guests by creating at least a dozen different dishes and they were all arranged onto small plates and consisted of barely more than a few mouthfuls. The palace was buzzing with life, there was a council meeting taking place, leaders from all the elven realms had arrived and they were busy discussing the current situation.

Thranduil did know how to play the perfect host but they were annoying him. Of course he knew them all from before, and he did regard some of them as friends but still…All had brought their counsellors and they were way worse than their master. The three ellyn Elrond had brought were the most rigid and block headed elves Thranduil had ever met and he wondered if they even knew the meaning of the word relaxation. They were as tenacious as a bloodhound and he seriously wondered if he should tell Galion that he could put some sedatives into their water. Elrond himself was in fact trying to make the three see at least some reason but no to prevail.

There was a feast held every evening and he had gotten sick and tired of them. Right now he was sitting there sipping wine and trying not to look bored. He had a very haughty old sinda sitting to his right and the ellon never stopped bragging about the wonderful orchards of Lindon and on the other side he had an elleth of noldorin origin who tried to flirt with the finesse of a cave troll. He stared across the table, Candriel was sitting right ahead of him, she was clad in a wonderful blue dress he had given her and she was a mouthwatering sight. Oh Eru, if he just could leave! Then he would order her to his chambers and they could spend the night ravishing each other and he could forget about stuffy counsellors and politics.

She sent him a small smile, there was a twinkle in her eyes and he knew that roughish expression. She was up to something! She sometimes knew him better than he knew himself and she knew how much he hated these dinners. He preferred the feasts he could throw for his subjects, with dance and song and merrymaking. This was about as fun as a funeral.

The table was one of many placed in the great hall and it was very narrow. If you pulled your chair close to the table and had long legs you risked bumping your knees into those of the person in front of you. He wished he had the huge dinner tables he had seen in Imladris but this was the woodland realm, they didn't need such grand furniture. Candriel poured herself some wine, then she raised an eyebrow and sipped at it, very deliberately and he knew what she was doing. That vixen, she was playing with him. He had no idea of what she was thinking of, she fanned herself a little and then she apparently admired the dish the servants had placed on her plate. It was a piece of smoked fish, formed into a fish shape and sauce and herbs were arranged around it so it looked as if the fish was leaping a waterfall. It was just silly.

He almost jerked when he suddenly felt a touch on his knee, what the…? It was her foot, she had kicked off her slipper and her long strong toes were massaging his thigh under the table. He sent her a glare, normally it would have made anyone think twice about what they were doing but she just sent him a smirk in return and there was a clear challenge in her eye. He got excited against his own will, so this was how she was going to play? Fine!

He spread his legs a bit and leaned back, pretending to have eaten too much, the tablecloth was long and he had a huge napkin covering the front of his robes, he pulled a bit at it and it covered his crotch and front completely. Candriel still had that wicked expression on her face, she didn't look at him, oh no, that would be too obvious but he knew she was doing this deliberately. She too was bored and she wanted to see how far he would allow her to go, if he would stop her. He wasn't the one to back down from a challenge, no way! He was going to win this little game for sure! Her foot crept up towards his groin and he could feel that his pants already had become very tight and uncomfortable. The idea of her doing this now, at the dinner table with lots of very important guests present was in fact both thrilling and scandalous, it sent a jolt of excitement through him.

She had very agile feet, her toes pulled his robes aside and then her foot pressed gently against the bulge in his pants. He had a hard time stopping himself from gasping and the sensation was so intense it made him question his own sanity for a few seconds. Could he really allow her to do this? No, he wasn't backing down, he could control himself, she wouldn't make him cause a scene. She was rocking her foot against him, slowly and with a perfect amount of pressure and she used her long dexterous toes for all they were worth. It felt almost like a hand on his cock but the very situation made it all so much more intense. He was fighting hard to control his breathing and he pretended to be drinking some more wine.

Eru, she was so good, she was actually chatting a bit with the young elleth sitting next to her, about the dress some other elleth was wearing. And she kept massaging his crotch with wicked determination. He felt hot all over, his legs were trembling and he felt that he was leaking pre come, she was obviously very determined and focused upon her task. He waved his hand at Galion and asked to get the list of the wines chosen for the party pretending that he wanted to know how much was left. It was a peculiar request to make in the middle of said feast but Galion knew that Thranduil was a bit odd at times and he chose to ignore that his masters usually so calm smooth baritone was shaking.

Galion brought the list and Thranduil sat there with it, pretending to be reading while his whole crotch ached with arousal and pleasure and Candriel was teasing his cock mercilessly. It was so good, if they had been alone he would have been a whimpering mess already but now he couldn't let anyone see that he was rather close to a very powerful orgasm. He held onto his goblet so hard his knuckles were white and the ellon sitting next to him sent him a puzzled expression. Thranduil sent him a sheepish grin back. " It seems as though my butler has…ah…forgotten to add some wines to the list. I am a bit cross with him"

The ellon nodded and looked a bit nervous, after all, these woodland elves were infamous for being rather unpredictable and he knew that Thranduil had a rather volatile temper. Candriel pretended to be enjoying her wine, a bit too much. She had stuck the tip of her tongue out of her mouth and caressed the rim of her goblet with it, the same way she used to caress his cock. She added some extra pressure to her ministrations and he felt himself tense up, his balls tightened and he knew that he couldn't stop it now. He was coming and he could normally control his face and keep a cold indifferent mask all the time but not when he was coming. He would always make some sort of grimace and he was unable to stop himself. In desperation he leaned forth, grasped the end of the huge napkin and pretended to be wiping some grease off his chin. He thanked the Valar that his servants had put such huge napkins onto the table this day, it was still covering everything. He bit his lower lip to stifle his groan and he felt the pleasure rush through him like a flood, his legs were trembling in spasms and Candriel was fanning herself, looking quite bored but he saw the triumphant smirk on her face and knew that she was cheering inside.

The foot disappeared and he felt how his pants were being filled by hot come, oh crap, he always came a lot and he could just sit there while the last spasms made him spill his last drops. He sent Candriel another glare but she was busy with the elleth next to her again and Thranduil moaned inwardly.

His pants were wet, there was a huge stain in front of them and he had wide robes that hid his crotch but elves have extremely keen senses and it would start to smell soon. He had to find an excuse that enabled him to leave the table, but what. He stared at his goblet and got an idea. He turned to the elleth on his other side and pointed at the chandelier that hung there above, it was a very impressive thing made from antlers and he smiled and asked her if she knew how many antlers they had needed to make it. She and the others there immediately stared at the chandelier, trying to count them and he quickly pretended to knock his goblet over by accident. Red wine spilled all over his front and his robes and pants were soaked immediately. He let out a small curse and they stared at him, a bit shocked. " Oh, I am sorry, I am so clumsy tonight. I have to go get changed before it seeps into the fabric."

The elleth just smiled with sympathy in her gaze. "Of course your highness, red wine stains are a nightmare to remove."

He bowed his head swiftly and left with a brisk pace. He felt how the pants was sticking to his skin, and they were cold and uncomfortable. He still had that pleasant tingling sensation that followed an orgasm, but he didn't have time to enjoy it now. He ran into his chambers, ripped off the soiled clothes and washed himself swiftly. He made a grimace, Candriel had really some Oliphant sized balls to dare doing something like this at such a moment but he was not going to let this go unpunished. There had to be a way to repay the favor? His eyes fell on his closet, he opened it and then he grinned widely. There, at the floor underneath his robes was just the thing he wanted. He smirked, a wide and very dangerous looking smirk, this would be sweet!

He returned to the table and smiled at the others there, then he ordered some extra wine being served and everybody was cheering. He had put on his very long golden robes, they reached the floor and hid his feet and he sat down and continued eating, but he was just waiting for the right moment to strike, like a panther waiting in a tree. Candriel was busy chatting when she suddenly felt something nudging against her thigh. She raised her head and sent the king a very quick glance, filled with disbelief. He had kicked off one shoe just like she had and now his naked foot was caressing her inner thigh. Candriel understood, he wasn't going to let her get away this time. The game was on!

The foot had found its way up underneath her skirts and she wasn't wearing any underwear. Thranduil had very long legs, he could reach her far easier than she had reached him and he was using that for all it was worth. He was teasing her mercilessly, caressing her sensitive skin with his foot and she was starting to blush. Candriel regretted having started this, he was really doing his best to drive her mad with want and his bit toe started sliding back and forth over her slit. Then he let it slide in between her nether lips and it brushed against her clit and Candriel had to gasp. She managed to hide it as a wide yawn and she was getting desperate. He didn't stop and he was seemingly sitting there completely relaxed, the very picture of the benevolent friendly king happily watching his subjects having fun.

Candriel wanted to writhe and keen but she couldn't, she had spread her legs as far as she could but her body was trembling and she just knew it, he would punish her for her insolence and do it with bravado. His toe was still against her clit, almost making her come and then she suddenly felt something pressing against her opening. She couldn't believe it, it was something rather hard and round and elongated and what the hell?!

Whatever it was it did slide into her and she had to grasp onto the armrest of the chair and pretend to be reaching for the decanter standing in front of her. It wasn't as large as his cock, but it was doing its job and she was sweating by now. He was fucking her with his left foot and he held a rhythm, he knew she couldn't resist. The other was still caressing her clit and she had to admit that he had an amazing body control and some insane leg muscles. Candriel was desperately trying to look as if nothing was wrong, she felt sweat running down her back and her body was trembling. The elleth she was talking to frowned. " Are you alright?"

Candriel managed to smile, fanned herself frantically. " Oh, I think my stomach is a bit upset, that last dish was so spicy"

The elleth nodded vigorously. " Yes, indeed it had some sting to it, are you going to be alright?"

Candriel managed to keep the silly smile on her face, the thing was being pushed into her with such force it almost made the chair move and she felt that she was close to coming. " I…I am very fine, thank you!"

Oh he knew how to play her, to tease her and keep her on the very edge of release and Candriel was close to begging him now, shamelessly for everybody to hear. Thranduil sent her a devious glance from beneath his dark eyelashes and he flicked his ankle a few times and Candriel was seeing stars and sparks as it felt as if her very core exploded in pleasure. She would have screamed if she hadn't managed to grasp her own napkin and press it against her mouth. She moaned and gasped and the elleth next to her looked aghast. " My lady, you do need a healer!"

Candriel pretended to be retching a bit. " Oh there must have been basil in the sauce, it makes me sick. I…I will go to the healer, yes."

She had to wait for a few minutes, her legs wouldn't carry her yet and she felt his foot against her wet pussy one last time, a teasing and warning touch.

Candriel got up and she did see that everybody stared at her. Luckily there hadn't been any visible stains left since her dress had absorbed all of her juices and the underskirt was dark so nobody would see anything. She sent a sheepish grin to everybody and grasped her stomach as if she was in pain and Thranduil got up too. He looked as if he was truly concerned and tilted his head. " My lady? You do look very flushed, I think you ought to be escorted to your chambers. Let me do it, I need some fresh air so there is no inconvenience"

Candriel had a hard time biting back a rather sarcastic answer but she managed to smile sweetly. " Oh your grace is just too kind"

He walked around the table and took her arm, everybody found it rather endearing that the king had such compassion for his subjects. He walked her out of the hall and then he suddenly grasped her by her waist and pushed her against the wall, there was nobody there and he kissed her hard. Candriel gasped and she saw that dark glimpse in his eyes and knew that he wasn't done yet. Oh Eru have mercy! There was a stairway leading up towards the gallery that ran the entire length of the great hall and he dragged her with him up there. The gallery was very narrow, two people could walk side by side but only if they were narrow and it had a very lovely railing carved from stone. The gallery was rather high above the hall but if someone did look up they could see everybody that were up there and Candriel wanted to turn around and head back down but he grasped onto her again, made her grasp the top of the railing with both hands.

Then he lifted her skirts up around her waist and kicked her legs apart and Candriel didn't believe his audacity, if someone were to take a glance up at the gallery they couldn't misunderstand what they were doing! He put one hand on her back, made her arch and then he pushed inside of her with just one thrust. Candriel shivered, they were looking down at all the guests and the entire hall and Thranduil was fucking her hard. He was slamming into her and she could only bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming. The thrill of it all, and the nervous energy undid her completely. She came hard once more, squirting all over his crotch and he made a grimace. Shit, he had to change his trouser, again!

He continued to thrust and she felt how he lost his rhythm and tensed up and then he came and continued thrusting, riding out his orgasm. He pulled out as the last jet of seed left him, coating her smooth ass. Candriel almost collapsed and he turned her around, kissed her again as he almost carried her down the stairs. She felt how the sticky come got smeared all over her bottom and the underskirt had to be washed thoroughly. She winced and stared at him. "What the hell did you use on me?"

Thranduil smirked and pulled his robe a little aside and she did stare down at a pair of very unusual shoes, they were extremely elongated and the tip was almost banana shaped and did look rather obscene. The tip of his left shoe was dark with her juices still and she felt herself blush violently. "What in Eru's name is that?"

Thranduil grinned. " Some old fashion monstrosities, they were popular for a few years when my father ruled, everybody had to wear them and the longer the tip the better. My father put an end to it though, he claimed that he already had a functional cock so he didn't need two more!"

Candriel had to laugh. " Well said, they do look like cocks."

He nodded and kissed her again, gently this time. " You are my little vixen and I love you but don't do anything like that again without warning me first. By the way, I am not the first to use such shoes in that manner, it was rather common back then. I have kept this pair just as a sentimental memory of those days but I am glad that they came to good use one last time"

Candriel grimaced. " Right, burn them please, they are atrocious."

He embraced her and grinned against her neck. " As the lady wishes, but you will have to admit that I did win this little race?"

Candriel sighed, he turned everything into a competition. " Yes, you did win, but only by a foot!"


End file.
